


Looks Like the End of History

by KaliTracer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Rip lied about one more thing, Timey Wimey Stuff, Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not of significance to the timeline. That’s what Rip had said. For most of them, it just meant they weren’t doing anything important. But, as Leonard learns, for one of them, it is because of much worst reasons. </p><p>Now Snart finds he won’t be fighting just to end a life, he will have to save one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like the End of History

Unlike the rest of them, Leonard Snart knew how to be sneaky, when it was required. In fact, he’d say that he did it so well, that sometime he was sneaky without even realizing it.  
  
Well, that was the reason he was going to give for walking in the main command area and hearing Gideon talking to Rip without either of them realizing he was there. And he could tell instantly that this was something he was not supposed to see or know.  
  
“There has to be something different, Gideon. I feel like I’m bringing him closer and closer to his death,” Rip says.  
  
“I am sorry, Captain. The events still have not changed, Raymond Palmer still dies in twenty-eighteen at the hands of an unknown group who torture information out of him before shooting him on a national broadcast,” Gideon reports it so dryly that Len has a moment where he doesn’t believe. Then the ship’s AI brings up a newspaper clipping. Ray’s smiling face is front and center. The headline reads: Raymond Palmer: A Life Cut Short.  
  
“Dig into the police evidence, there has to be some detail, some _clue_ that I can use, Gideon. Something has to have changed. I can’t fix what I don’t know about.”  
  
“The Federal Bureau of Investigation conduct a thorough investigation and find nothing relating to his murder. His autopsy report clearly outlines the length of torture that was inflicted before he was shot in the head, shall review the list, Captain?”  
  
“No,” Leonard says, his voice cracks but he stands his ground. Rip swivels to face him, eyes wide and mouth open.  
  
“Snart, wait, you don’t understand,” Rip brings up a hand in a calming gesture.  
  
“Then you have ten seconds to explain,” Len says, taking a step into his office area.  
  
“It’s not that-“  
  
“Nine,” he pauses, “eight.”  
  
“Alright! Alright! I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell any of you about your futures, no matter how much I wanted to,” Rip paused. “It’s against my oath as a Time Master.”  
  
“I thought you threw out your oath when you went against their orders?” Snart asks, hand going to his freeze gun.  
  
“It’s not that simple. I’ve been a Time Master for most of my life, before that I knew I wanted to be a Time Master. Some things are sacred, okay. I can’t change who I am just because I know something that could effect a friend,” he pauses and takes a breath.  
  
“You told us that we were insignificant. Palmer took that to heart more than the rest of us. You should have told him it was because he had been murdered!” Leonard snarled. He can’t explain why he’s so torn up by this, but his heart’s racing and he has the near Mick-like gut instinct to beat on Rip until he bleeds.  
  
“I’m trying to fix it!” Rip shouts back. “I need information, okay? I can’t find anything on the people who kill him so right now our only chance of keeping him alive is to keep him from going to twenty-eighteen. But it’s written in time, Snart, which means that it’s going to happen whether we like it or not.”  
  
“If we can save the future for the whole world, then we sure as hell can give Ray back his,” Leonard says. He holds the grip of his gun tightly before forcing himself to let go. Len breathes out long and forcefully. Hitting the Captain would only raise more problems than it would solve, he knows that, but damn it would feel good.  
  
“You can’t tell him,” Hunter admits, softly. “He can’t know, it could make things worse or corrupt the timeline or any number of things. Raymond _can’t_ know.”  
  
Even though Len won’t admit it, that fact hurt more than anything. He nods, sharply at once before turning and striding from the room, unable to look at Rip without think of breaking that stupid nose.  
  
He stumbles upon the group eating around a table in the kitchen/mess area. They are laughing about something Stein is talking about. Kendra leans on Lance, who’s even chuckling along too. Mick stands off to the side, giving his snort in amusement when he's moved to do so. Stein gestures wildly as he talks, making Jax duck out of the way to avoid the Professor’s hands.  
  
Softly laughing along, Ray leans forward, shaking his head as he get some more soup in his spoon and bring it up to his mouth. He ends up laughing as he tries to get the soup in his mouth and some runs down his chin. Lance sees and laughs loudly at him before handing over a napkin.  
  
For a moment, Len hates what he knows now. He hates Rip for bringing them on this stupid mission and for being lured in with the thought that he would be able to steal something shiny as his reward. This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to care about these people. Mick, sure, he'd bring about the next Ice Age to save his friend, but the others...they were supposed to be means to an end. The end where the future was safe and Leonard was richer for it.

Leonard shouldn't have to blink away images of that newspaper head line, shouldn't have to push down the pain in his chest because one man was going to get offed. He frowns, crosses his arms over his chest and fidgets in place at the thought of Raymond's body, sprawled out on the concrete, blood oozing from a perfect hole in his forehead. Len squeezes his eyes shut and pushes that thought away. 

Without even turning to look, Snart knows when Rip comes up beside him. They are far enough away that the others won't hear unless they turn to pay attention, even then, what reason do any of them to eavesdrop on them.  

"As it stands, we have time on our side. I can change this, Snart, but I need help," he pauses, glancing over to the laughing group. "I need your help to save him." Hunter speaks low, half turning to face him.

"Like you even have to ask," he replies, leveling his gaze at Rip. "When do we start?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
